


Spin the Bottle

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Puck turn an innocent party game into something a little more fun, much to the enjoyment of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> GKM fill for the following prompt: At another Rachel Berry party that's just the glee club, they get drunk and decide and play spin the bottle like last time. This time Brittany lands on Puck three times in a row. On the third time, as a joke, Santana yells out "now you have to blow him". Everyone laughs until she starts unbuckling his belt. They're all too stunned to say anything and watch in shock as she goes down on him right then and there. Lots of bonus points and love from the universe if after Puck comes, Santana tries to attack him but the people sitting beside her hold her back.

Despite their promise to Mr. Schue, the New Directions kids find themselves at another House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza at the Berry house not even a week after the last one. All the girls have gone through their stages of drunkenness; Quinn has yelled at everyone in room, Santana cried because she spilt a drink on the floor, Rachel hasn't left Finn's side, Tina and Mercedes won't stop laughing, and Brittany is wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

At Rachel's suggestion, the group has gathered around in a circle for another round of Spin the Bottle. They've had some interesting lip locks, and so far, Rachel hasn't caused anyone else to question their sexuality.

They've just finished Mike's turn, and when Brittany pulls back from his lips, she grabs the bottle and spins, clapping her hands in excitement. She loves kissing people, so Spin the Bottle is one of her fav party games. Everyone watches as the bottle slows to a stop, and they break out into cheers when it lands on Puck for a third time. "Pucky!"

"You just can't get enough of the Puckster, can you?" he asks with a laugh, more than happy to kiss Brittany again. The first time he landed on her, it was a fairly chaste kiss, and then when she landed on him, everyone reminded them they had to add some tongue. He was excited to see what the third time would bring. Sure, he's fucked Britt and could fuck her anytime he wanted, so a kiss shouldn't be a big deal, but the game and audience was adding an extra thrill to it.

Brittany gets up on her hands and knees and makes it to the center of the circle before she asks, "Wait, what happens on the third time? First is lips, second is tongue. What do I get to do on the third time?"

"You have to blow him!" Santana obnoxiously yells out with a cackling laugh, causing the rest of the group to break out into giggles, too (Tina and Mercedes being extra loud).

"Oh, sweet!" Brittany cheers, taking Santana's answer seriously. She quickly crawls the rest of the way over to Puck on the other side of the circle, and starts grabbing at his belt buckle.

"Whoa," Finn whispers from his seat beside Puck, watching as Brittany tries to get Puck's pants off.

"Um, Brittany, I don't think Santana was being entirely serious," Rachel tries to cut in, though she can't seem to take her eyes off the action.

"Shut up, Berry," Puck hisses, his dick already getting hard. He doesn't care who's watching or how drunk Brittany is, there's no way he's letting Rachel Berry cost him a blow job. "I have it on good authority that those are the rules. Third spin is oral, check the rule book."

Weirdly it's Tina who backs up him. "He's right Rachel, those are the rules." Maybe it's the alcohol clouding her judgment, but she really  _really_ wants to watch Brittany suck Puck's dick.

"Yeah, so back off and let Britt do her thing." Puck leans back on his elbows, and stretches out his legs on either side of the girl, making his lap easier to access and lets Brittany take control.

Brittany has finally managed to get Puck's belt unbuckled and then works on the zipper. Once it's undone, she roughly tugs at the waistband, pulling his jeans down around his knees, and making his hard on a lot more noticeable to everyone around them. She pushes his shirt up to his shoulders, and attacks him, leaving wet, sloppy kisses across his chest.

"Oh yeah," he moans, Brittany's lips and tongue kissing and licking a path slowly down his body. She stops at a nipple and playfully nips it, knowing how much he loves it. His leg jerks in response and she lets out a giggle before she continues, kissing a trail down his abs and stopping at his boxers.

"Boxers on or off?" she asks the crowd, wanting to give them a show.

"Off!" Rachel shouts, apparently having a change of heart after seeing some action. She's extremely interested in seeing a penis in real life. Mike, Finn, Kurt and Tina all voice their agreement.

Puck grins down at Brittany and nods, lifting his hips up so she can pull his boxers down as well. "Give them what they want, baby, and they wanna see the Puckasaurus!"

The group cheers again as Brittany pulls his boxers down, his rock hard cock slapping back against his stomach before standing erect, exposed to their ten friends in the room. The cheers abruptly stop at the sight, as if the reality of the situation finally dawns on everyone, and they all watch with wide eyes as Brittany wraps a hand around Puck's shaft and descends, taking his cock into her hot mouth.

"Fuck," Puck gasps at the first touch of her tongue. Brittany's lips lock around the head as she tongues his slit, working him up. The sensation of her mouth is only heightened when he opens his eyes and finds the rest of the glee club watching them in shock. He smirks at them and brings a hand to the back of Brittany's head, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "Fuck Pierce, I forgot how good you are at this."

Brittany mumbles a thanks around his cock, moving her attention away from the head and swallowing more of the shaft. She hallows her cheeks and sucks, her lips sliding down to take more of him into her mouth. Not only is Puck's dick long, but it's fairly thick, too, making it a little more difficult to swallow all, but she knows from experience it feels amazing thrusting into her pussy. And besides, Brittany loves a challenge.

"You're really okay with this?" Kurt whispers to Artie, who seems to be unbothered as he watches his girlfriend give another guy a blow job.

It takes Artie a moment to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend's mouth on Puck's cock, before he turns to Kurt and nods his head. "Puck's right, she gives great blow jobs. What kind of bro would I be if I didn't share?"

"Atta boy, Artie," Puck laughs, hearing the conversation. He removes his hand from Brittany's head long enough to give the boy a high five before putting it back in place.

Santana watches Brittany swallow Puck's cock to the hilt, and she's having more problem controlling her jealousy than Artie. She hates that she's more bothered by Brittany sucking Puck than her own fucking boyfriend is, but she can't help it. She rationalizes that it's because it's  _Puck_ , her former fuck buddy, that she's sucking, so it's doubly bothersome. She rolls her eyes, cursing herself for making the stupid joke in the first place. She's Britt's best friend, she should've known the blonde would take her seriously. Brittany loves to give a good blow job.

Everyone's eyes are still glued to the pair, watching as Brittany's hand starts to move up and down Puck's shaft, giving him solid strokes as she moves back up to his tip, licking the slit and slurping up the precum she finds.

"Fuck baby, just like that," Puck moans, finding it hard to continue to stay semi upright with Brittany's mouth working his cock. Every time she gives it a strong lick, he can feel a jolt through his arm, and he thinks it might give out any second. "Fuck yeah."

Brittany brings her other hand closer and cups Puck's balls, softly massaging and tickling them the way she knows he likes. Then she gains a firmer hold on his dick with her other hand and speeds up her pumps, pulling her mouth away with a wet pop to turn back and smile at her friends. "You know, in freshmen year, Puck was the first blow job I ever gave?"

"Yeah?" Finn manages to stutter out, mostly only responding because her eyes fell on him as she spoke and he felt awkward making eye contract with her while she was giving his best friend a blow job.

Brittany grins and nods. "He totally tricked me, too. We were at a party after a game and he brought me into a room and pulled down his pants and told me it would be like sucking on a lollipop."

"I remember that," Puck laughs, his breath catching when the fingers on his balls give a light squeeze. That's why he loves blow jobs from Brittany; she always throws in a little ball play, something other girls are too grossed out to do. She never fails to tickle or suck them a little when she's going down on him, and it's a huge turn on. "You said it was more like a popsicle."

"Cause popsicles are wetter, duh, silly," she giggles in explanation. "And bigger, and messier." She leans back down, pulling Puck's cock back so she give the underside a few long, slow licks, earning a huge moan of pleasure.

"Jesus, baby," he grunts out, letting his eyes drift closed when Brittany's mouth closes back around his head, sucking the tip like she's trying to suck the cum out of it. She won't have to wait long, because he can already feel the pulling and tingling in his balls, and it's not from her fingers. He's getting closer. "Fuck, you suck cock like a pro, Britt."

Brittany's lips slowly make their way down his shaft, taking more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head. He can't help but start pushing gently on the back of her head, encouraging her to keep taking more of his length. She complies, swallowing as much as she can before she feels his cock hit the back of her throat. She holds it there for as long as she can hold her breath, swallowing around it a few times, before gagging and pulling back to suck in some air.

"You love gagging on my cock, don't you, Britt Britt?"

"It's so big and thick," she grins with approval, her hand still working him up while she catches her breath. After a few moments, she starts to lick and kiss around his shaft, giving it the special attention she feels it deserves, before shoving it back into her hot mouth, ready to bring him to orgasm.

As she starts to bring him closer, Puck lets his eyes drift around the room to take in his friend's reactions. Artie is watching with amused glee, while Kurt looks like he's more into it than he wants to be. Puck bets he's just getting off on seeing his cock, not that he can blame the dude. Quinn is watching with a predictable disgusted look on her face, but she's still watching, so he figures she's can't be too grossed out. Mercedes, Mike and Tina all seem fascinated, and he immediately notices the hard on in Mike's pants, and the way he's leaning into his girlfriend, clearly wishing he was getting blown right now.

His eyes drift to Santana and he can't help but smirk at her when he sees she's barely controlling her rage. He's surprised she hasn't attacked him yet, but he figures that even in her drunken state, she's too afraid to come off too possessive of Brittany, so she's holding it in. He makes sure to thrust into Brittany's mouth harshly when she catches his gaze, sending her a wink, with only serves to piss her off more. Sam is beside her, his face flush and his dick hard, while Rachel's mouth hangs open in amazement as she watches Brittany taking all of Puck's huge cock down her throat. When he looks to the boy beside him, he almost laughs at his awed expression, and he'd bet good money Finn already blew his load in his jeans. Maybe if he's lucky, Brittany will offer to clean him off after she's done with him. 

The combination of Brittany's mouth and hands on his cock, and all his friends watching them, finally becomes too much, and Puck is about to explode. "I'm gonna come, baby."

"Don't make a mess!" Rachel immediately yells, snapped out of her daze at the thought of Puck staining her basement carpet.

"Don't worry, I swallow" Brittany throws out, speeding up her hand. "Cum is too yummy to waste!" With that, she wraps her lips around Puck's head and places her tongue underneath the tip, ready for him to start spilling.

It just takes two more pumps before Puck's body tightens, and he starts gushing cum into Brittany's waiting mouth. She eagerly swallows the first spurts, savoring the feeling of the goo sliding down her throat, and waits for more, knowing Puck has a pretty big load. "Oh, god, fuck," he moans, bucking into her mouth as he shoots more ropes of cum down onto her waiting tongue.

Brittany waits until he stops spilling, then sucks on his head, making sure she's gotten every last drop of cum he has to offer. She laps at his slit as she feels him starting to go soft, before she lets his cock slip from her mouth, then leans back on her heels, satisfied at a job well done. She licks her lips to make sure they're clean, turning to grin as she looks back at her friends. "That was so fun. Did you guys enjoy the show?" All the guys, plus Tina and Rachel, nod eagerly, while Mercedes looks bemused, Quinn looks even more disgusted and Santana finally erupts.

"I'mma fuck your shit up for that, Puckerman!" she yells, trying to lung towards him, but is immediately restrained by Sam, Mercedes and Mike. She continues to curse at the boy, whose fallen back on the floor and is far too sated to be bothered, and Brittany just shakes her head at her best friend.

"Don't be silly, San, he was just following the rules of the game," Brittany reminds her. She sends Santana a pout and her best puppy dog eyes, hoping to calm her down. She knows why Santana is pissed, but they're not together in the slightest, because of  _her_  choice, so she can do whatever she wants and Santana has to deal. Artie isn't bothered by it, so Santana isn't allowed to be either. In fact, she's feeling a little wet, so maybe she can make her best friend more jealous. "Now it's your turn to spin, Puck."

"You can spin for me, I need a minute," he instructs her, staring at the ceiling and trying to clear the fog from his head.

Brittany grins and leans back to spin the bottle, watching it rotate a few times before reaching out and stopping it so that it lands on herself. The group holds their breath in anticipation, having no idea what Brittany is trying to do. "Oh, Puck, it landed on me. That's four times, and you know what that means."

"What's that, baby?"

Brittany's eyes drift to Artie and she can see his apprehension. She was going to suggest Puck fuck her in front of everyone, but she doesn't think Artie would like that very much, and even if she doesn't really love him or anything, she wouldn't want to hurt him in front of their friends, so she goes in a different direction. "You have to eat me out." She knows she did the right thing when Artie lets out a relieved breath, and goes back to looking excited.

"Sure thing, babe," he laughs, waving her up with his hand. "But you're gonna have to come up here and sit on my face, because I can't move yet."

"Oh God," Sam and Mike both mumble at the same time, not sure how they're going to be able to control their hardons now.

Brittany squeals and wastes no time slipping her panties off, not even thinking twice about exposing herself to all of her friends. Most of the guys, and Santana and Quinn have seen her naked before anyways. She tosses her panties in Artie's direction and quickly crawls up Puck's body, settling just above his face. She looks down and giggles at the way the boy's mohawk lines up perfectly with the thin strip of blonde hair on her mound.

"We match," she giggles, pointing to her landing strip and then tugging lightly on his mohawk. Puck just laughs at her randomness and pulls her hips down, burying his face in her soaking pussy. "Oh my God."

"Oh  _my_ God," Tina repeats, getting even more turned on watching Brittany riding Puck's face. She's tried to get Mike to go down on her before, but he always refuses. She gives her boyfriend a pointed glare and elbows him to prove her point. He gives her a quick glance of apology, before going back to the show.

"Oh yeah, Puck, right there," Brittany moans, bucking her hips to the pace of his tongue. He moves up to her clit and latches on, sucking the bud into his mouth and massaging it with the flat of his tongue. "Oh, god, yeah."

"We can't see anything good!" Mercedes complains, speaking for the first time since this all started. These fools are crazy, but damn if it doesn't look like they're having a good time. She's not getting any from anyone right now, might as well enjoy a free porn show if someone is offering. And even though she might have decided her and Puck didn't mesh well, that doesn't mean she still didn't find the boy attractive, and she isn't complaining about the view she still had of his nice thick cock resting against his abs as he eats Brittany out.

A few people voice their agreement, and Artie comes up with a solution. "Lean forward, Britt, on your hands, so everyone can see my baby get licked!"

Brittany listens, letting herself fall forward. She shuffles up a bit, and presses her face against the carpet, arching her back so her ass is as far up in the air as it'll go, exposing her pussy to the rest of the glee club. They all cheer at the improved view, the angle perfect to watch as Puck moves back, and starts slipping his tongue through her wet folds.

"Your tongue feels so good," Brittany cries, thrusting her hips forward to try to create more friction. "So good, keep going."

Puck works her pussy with the same expertise as she sucked his cock, licking through her drenched folds firmly, stopping to suck on her clit or dip into her hole teasingly. He wishes he could draw this out, but he can feel his cock starting to get harder the longer he licks her, and he doesn't think he could get another blow job out of her, and he'd rather not have to go take care of himself.

"You ready to come for me, baby?" he asks, his words slightly muffled by her pussy.

Brittany bites her lip and nods. "F-Fingers," is all she manages to stutter out. Puck hears her though, and quickly moves back up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth while he brings two fingers up and easily slips them into her soaking hole.

"This is so hot," Rachel stage whispers, her eyes wide as she watches Puck's fingers pump in and out of Brittany's pussy.

It's surprisingly Quinn who voices her agreement, "Yeah." This was much better than the blow job. She can vaguely remember the way Puck's tongue felt on her the night they slept together last year, and she can feel an ache growing between her legs as she watches.

"I'm gonna come," Brittany warns him, her hips starting to frantically buck into Puck's face. Puck just sucks and pumps harder, scissoring his fingers before curling them in just the right way to hit her in the spot she needs it the most, and then she's coming undone, releasing a rush of juices that he wastes no time lapping up. She shakes and spasms on top of him, her bucking hips pressing her pussy harder into his face, until the wave passes and she unclenches, releasing the vice grip her hole had on his fingers. "So good."

"Only way the Puckasaurus knows how to do it," he tells her arrogantly, running his tongue through her folds a couple more times to clear her up, before he pats her on the ass in a signal to move.

"That was so fucking hot," Mike tells them, voicing what everyone is thinking. All their friends, minus a sulking (but slightly turned on) Santana, cheer and whoop for the pair, praising them for their amazing performances.

"Dat's my baby!" Artie hollers loudly, fist pumping in the air in pride. Santana rolls her eyes, not believing he could be so okay with it all. If she was lucky enough to make Brittany her's, no way in hell she'd ever let anyone else touch her.

Brittany stands up on wobbly legs, then helps pull Puck up into a sitting position, before she takes a bow. "Thanks, everyone, you guys are so sweet." Not bothering to put her panties back on, she walks back over to her seat beside Santana and sits down, crossing her legs Indiana style, giving the rest of the circle a nice view of her pussy like it's no big deal. She waits until Puck is finished pulling his boxers and pants back on, before she claps her hands. "Oh, it's my turn again, right?" Everyone stares at her, most not exactly looking at her face, and nods. Oblivious to the stares, she reaches forward and spins the bottle, cheering in excitement when it lands on Finn.

Finn gulps, eyeing the girl he just watched give and receive head right in front of him, that's now crawling towards him in only a bra, before he jumps up and rushes out of the room, screaming something about a mail man. Brittany pouts, but ultimately just shrugs, spinning the bottle again to see who it lands on next.


End file.
